


Christmas Party

by JustLyra



Series: 2012 GPDA Christmas Party [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what happened at the 2012 Driver's Christmas Party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When people imagined the F1 Driver’s Christmas Party they probably imagined a night of excess alcohol, macho posturing and glamorous women…. Well as Meatloaf once said, two out of three ain’t bad….

After Brazil there was always one night, although not the night after the race and not in Brazil - even the most discreet of drivers couldn’t keep that from the press. However between the season finale and Christmas there is always the Christmas Party. You have to have a very good excuse to miss it and even Kimi wouldn’t face the wrath of all of the other drivers for doing so. Entries to the party is usually limited to 24 - it’s very much drivers only, but there are occasionally a few exceptions if the DSC (Driver’s Social Committee) felt that someone deserved an invitation.

This year there was 25 attendees, not the whole grid though - Narain and Pedro wouldn’t be there (HRT hadn’t paid for the tickets and the DSC treasurer was very strict….), Maldo was off to get married (normally that wouldn’t be an acceptable reason, but once the committee had weighed up the cost of replacing the tables he’d inevitably knock over they made an exception) and Vitaly and Kamui were too busy trying to drum up sponsorship, something which didn’t go down well with the committee, especially the Chairman.

This year Sébastien Buemi and Jerome D’Ambrosio were invited along as they were still very much part of the grid despite not being main drivers anymore. The DSC also invited Valterri, Esteban and Max along given that they would be joining the grid next season. Jules was also invited on the basis that he could be on the grid next year, but mainly because like most drivers groomed to be subservient to the number one at Ferrari he could be a pliable little thing and the Chairman quite liked that.

 

The party started like most other parties. The blokey blokes sat around on chairs, beer or vodka in hand, talking about sports whilst the women, well Britney, Romain, Sebastian and Jules in this case, fussed around organising the buffet. Sat back observing everyone the Chairman couldn’t help, but smirk at how predictable the party was already becoming. The bulk of the younger ones, he’d refer to them as the ladies but he didn’t like to snuff out any options for later by offending them, were on the dancefloor. The blokey ones were still drinking and pretending not to ogle them. Jules was desperate to dance, but wasn’t brave enough to do so without asking Fernando’s permission, but also not brave enough to ask Fernando for permission in front of a crowd.

The first to ‘sneak’ off were Hulkie and Paul, although it was hardly sneaking since a tipsy, giggling Hulkie couldn’t actually sneak anywhere if his life depended on it. Classy as ever they ended up in the toilets. Paul pinning Nico up against the cubicle door as soon as they got in there, invading his mouth with his tongue, whilst unbuckling his belt with one hand and palming his cock through his jeans with the other - who said men can’t multi-task? They’d arrived together and had had a slow, lazy fuck in the hotel before heading for the party so Nico didn’t need much preparing. Putting his departing teammate in the classic position Paul wasted no time before sliding his length balls deep into him. Being teammates they’d had plenty of opportunities to be together throughout the season, there wasn’t really any need for their seedy quickie, but Paul was a kinky sod and he loved watching Nico trying to stifle his moans and groans as he slammed into him. He also loved the fact that anyone coming in and hearing the slapping and slurping noises would know exactly what he was doing and that thought was enough to have him coming hard deep inside his lover as he shot his load over the slightly grubby tiled wall.

By midnight even the good boys were misbehaving. Romain, quiet and shy Romain, was on his knees in the cloakroom showing Mark just how sorry he was for that incident. More accurately Mark was in the cloakroom pounding Romain’s throat showing him how annoyed he’d been. Neither were bothering that with every thrust of Mark’s hips Romain’s head was hitting off the wall. Mark also wasn’t the least bit bothered by the fact that young Charles had stumbled across the scene and was now stood open-mouthed watching his French counterpart being mauled. He was fidgeting from foot-to-foot and wriggling his fingers mentally confused by the fact that he knew he should walk away, quickly, but he just couldn’t make himself move. The rapidly forming tent in his trousers made Mark wonder why he hadn’t made more of an effort to get to know the younger Frenchman sooner as he beckoned him over for a closer look.

Back in the room Kimi, being Kimi, was trying to drum up participants for his biscuit game. He was insisting that it should be played as he secretly knew they’d missed it while he was away and was flabbergasted to the point of being almost insulted when Fernando took great pleasure in telling him that they’d played each year whilst he was away “driving into trees”. It was quickly established that the rookies were obliged to play, everyone laughing at the high pitched squeak from Esteban as Sergio quickly explained the rules to him. Much to the amusement of everyone Britney ended up a particularly pretty shade of red when he was rather cruelly reminded by the Chairman that deliberately making yourself last in order to lose was still classed as cheating.

It was decided that 20 odd people were too many to play around the table comfortably and there were the annual discussions about how to decide who should play and who should sit out when Jules asked, sounding so innocent, why there was not just two biscuits and the loser had to eat both. At that instant not only was everyone in the room grateful for the chairman’s decision to invite him, but also mentally calculating both how risky it would be to make any advances towards Fernando’s newest toy and how old Jules would be in 2016 when Nando’s Ferrari deal was up (since they all believed they were the natural choice to replace him).

After much debating back and forth it was decided that the Chairman and Felipe would observe the game. The Chairman because, well because he said so and none of them dared argue and Felipe because they pretty much all loved the diminutive Brazillian and they all know that he’d much rather be at the engineer’s party than this one. Normally a pre-existing relationship wouldn’t elicit any sort of special treatment (given that the majority of them were married or had girlfriends), but his relationship with Rob was viewed with a lot of respect amongst the other drivers both for it’s intensity and longevity.

Between them the Chairman and Felipe were discussing the chances of who would win. The rookies would either go one way or the other - they’d either shoot their loads painfully quickly because of their embarrassment or they’d be so embarrassed they’d struggle to perform. Britney, for all the teasing about him deliberately coming last, wouldn’t be close to being last. The amount of cock on show would mean that the biggest struggle for him would be to contain himself until the light went green. Seb was one of the few not worried about the game. When it came to racing, no matter what the race, he was always very confident in his abilities. However the Chairman knew that the young German had had a bit of fun in his hotel room earlier so it wouldn’t be quite as simple as for those who hadn’t indulged yet and he tended to get flustered if anyone caught his eye (which of course the others knew and did deliberately) so he could be knocked off his stride.

For the Chairman there would be two very interesting battles to watch, and Fernando would feature in both. The first was going to be the battle between young Jules’ body and his mind. His mind wouldn’t want to beat Fernando, he’d know by now that even in this race no-one at Ferrari should beat Fernando (another reason the others took pity on Felipe), but he was young and very keen so his body would fight him all the way. Most interestingly Kimi and Fernando always ended up in their own personal fight in this game, both utterly determined to beat the other. Often their focus on each other had distracted them to the point that they were the last two in the game and the ‘honour’ of eating the biscuit had fallen to them both on an equal number of equations.

Gathered round two tables the Chairman started the countdown from 5 and then the fun really began….


	2. At the party - Part 2

The party was drawing to a close and just like any other party all the clichés were around in abundance.

The crier in the corner was being comforted by Timo. Timo hated to see people cry. He was one of life’s nice blokes. Not offensive in any way, yet not particularly special either. He’d taken a vow of not getting involved with any other drivers again after being used and dumped by both Seb and Nico when they’d got their moves to bigger teams over the years. However he couldn’t shake off his niceness so he was sat in the corner with a snivelling Bruno clinging to him like he was some sort of lifejacket. Between big, gulpy, heaving sobs Bruno was pouring his heart out about how hard it was not to have a drive next year, how hard it was to carry such an emotive name and how hard it was to know that you’d never, ever be as good or loved as the one person that people measured you against most.

Of course Timo, being Timo, felt the need to point out all of Bruno’s good points, and he was a nice guy so there was quite a few. The moment when Bruno’s big teary eyes locked with Timo’s kind ones as the German brushed a tear away with his thumb was almost inevitable. Equally inevitable was the soft, tender kiss that followed it. Timo gently used his lips to caress Bruno’s and played his tongue on soft, gentle strokes against the taller mans. It wasn’t long before they were heading out of the door back to the hotel. They’d have one night. One night of flitting between Timo sliding in and out of him in long, slow strokes and Bruno scratching passionate, needy marks down his back. In the morning Bruno would slip out of the room before Timo woke, grateful to the other man for making him feel better. Timo would wake alone, and used, and he’d vow never to get involved with another driver again.

Also heading back to the hotel were Sergio and Esteban. They’d fallen into the role of the couple who rowed. It was Esteban’s first time at the party and he was pretty drunk. He loved dancing and it was while dancing that the trouble started. He only had eyes for Sergio so when Jenson and Britney started to involve him in their dancing (which was like a pre-mating ritual for those two) he didn’t think anything of it. Too busy laughing at Jenson’s grinding hips behind him as they bopped to his favourite tune he missed Sergio’s eyes getting darker. It wasn’t until the song was long finished and he returned to the table that he realised there was a problem. Despite his protestations that it was ‘just’ a dance his fiery lover was furious with him and tears formed in the younger man’s eyes at the accusation that he was practically fucking the other man on the dancefloor. However Sergio couldn’t handle tears. As soon as Esteban became a snottering, sorry mess all of his anger was gone and they became a bundle of limbs from which only apologies and love declarations could be heard. After pulling Esteban onto his lap for a kiss things got so passionate, so quickly that even Mark couldn’t watch and so they made a quick dash for the hotel. After thoroughly feeling his lover up in the lift Sergio would hardly even get them in the door before pushing him up against the wall, lifting him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and taking him hard then and there. Later, thanks to Esteban’s youthful ability to get it up more than once a night, they’d have some more gentle fun that would leave both of them happy and sated. Sergio would still glower at Jenson the next morning though and Esteban would still be slightly nervous about his lover’s new teammate.

There’s always one person who leaves alone and at this party that was Lewis. Looking around the room one last time at the people he knew so well he couldn’t help wonder how it had got to this. Time was he could have had the pick of the room, and he did. Kimi showed no interest in him at all now, publically he never did, but time was all Lewis had to do was drop to his knees and Kimi would gladly let him wrap his lips around his length. Paul, who was attempting to persuade a very drunk Hulkie that it was time to leave, would give Lewis the time of day in passing, but the days of the pair wrapping hands around each other and trying to time their climaxes to meet were long, long gone. Then there was his two great loves. Heikki, beautiful sweet Heikki; he was so polite and professional when they spoke. That was Heikki all over. He’d never show openly how hurt he was about everything that happened at McLaren. Lewis could see it though. He could see it everytime he looked in Heikki’s eyes and the cheeky, sexy spark was missing. And then there was Fernando…. Fernando was probably the greatest love of his love. He thought all his Christmases had come at once when Ron had brought him Fernando as his teammate. He still didn’t understand why the Spaniard was so angry about Ron. It wasn’t like his fucking with Ron was anything like the time he spent with Nando. He never howled Ron’s name in pleasure while gripping on to him for dear life. Ron never claimed his body with bites and scratches and bruises like Nando did when they had a few days off. Ron couldn’t suck him into his throat the way Nando did. Ron was just Ron doing what Ron did. Just like Flavio undoubtedly did to Nando. Just because he didn’t actively tell him about it didn’t make it cheating or lying…

There’s always one major eyebrow raising moment at a party and for the Chairman that was the moment that he walked into the kitchen to find Jerome claiming Heikki’s lips with his own. Heikki’s hands scrabbling under Jerome’s shirt while one of the Frenchman’s hands tangled in his hair and the other slipped down the back of his jeans. There was nothing else to do, but leave them to it. They wouldn’t wait until the hotel before Jerome dropped to his knees. Neither would give a shit about the possibility of being caught as he swirled his tongue around his head. Heikki didn’t even try and stifle the loud groan he let out when Jerome sank his mouth down on him. Neither did he try and hide the repeated ones that followed when the other man set a steady rhythm bobbing his head up and down on his cock, using his hand to stroke the length he couldn’t take. He was polite enough to tap Jerome’s shoulder when he knew he was about to come, but was pleased when his cue only made him hollow his cheeks more and suck slightly harder. Standing up Jerome looked like something out of a dirty movie with his red, flushed lips and his pink tongue darting out to lick away a drop of Heikki that had leaked out. His noise as Heikki dropped down to return the favour belonged in an equally filthy film.

Of course the major talking point of this party was going to be the biscuit game. In a room full of such competitive men being the one to eat two biscuits covered in the cum of your enemies was always going to be an embarrassing note to head off into the holidays, bar one or two who wouldn’t mind it, but would be embarrassed at the others knowing that.

The rookies were all out early doors. Alcohol plus the sight of your peers, and some of your heroes, wanking towards a digestive biscuit was too much for most of them. Even Jules couldn’t let his head overrule his body on this one and he was extremely nervous about how Fernando was going to react as he’d seen the look the Spaniard shot him. Britney would love to win, but he was just grateful to have kept his explosion contained until the game began. The long, long, long period between cocks out and start was torture for him.

At the end there were four people left. Hulkie - being drunk and having come twice recently thanks to Paul meant he was struggling. Fernando - he was determined to make him and Kimi the last two and then beat Kimi. Kimi, who no surprised wanted to be in the last two and then beat Fernando and Seb. Confident, cocky (pardon the pun), smug Seb. Seb who is good at everything he does. Except it seems pushing himself over the edge in front of everyone.

German obscenities filled the air as Hulkie finally added his load to those already there. Then a bizarre thing happened. A look between two men changed the aim of the game. Until then Kimi and Fernando’s hands were stroking in sync both pushing themselves (and the other) towards the edge, but holding it back. However, seeing the smug look of Seb’s face, still utterly confident in his own abilities, brought a sneaky grin to Kimi’s face and a complicit one to Fernando’s. Within seconds loads 21 and 22 were added to the pile. Not only did the Chairman, bearing a huge grin, gleefully hand Seb his tasty snacks, but he also cruelly declared the game over which mean Seb’s aching, leaking cock had to go back in his pants.

Everyone had a slight sense of smugness watching the creamy liquid dribble down Seb’s chin. It was the first time in 3 years Seb had come last and they all had to admit to enjoying it a little bit.

That was how the party ended. Kimi and Fernando took their personal battle back to Fernando’s hotel room. From the noise complaints it was clear that their battle had including Fernando fucking Kimi in the shower followed by Kimi banging Fernando against the wall. The pulls, slaps, bites and scratches in between times would remain solely between them. Fernando’s devilish tongue that lapped around Kimi’s cock until he decorated Nando’s face, however, became pretty much common knowledge thanks to Kimi’s moans and groans. No-one quite knew what to make of the higher pitched noise coming from the room. That was until morning and a limping Jules arrived for breakfast. His lips swollen and red, his neck littered with bites and his arse clearly sore from being spanked and fucked. Kimi’s steely glint giving away to all that he’d helped Fernando remind him that Fernando always comes first…

 

As for the Chairman, well he enjoyed his last party. He’d returned before, but this time it was time to hand the baton on to someone new. He’d organised some superb parties in his years and he’d had some amount of fun. Before leaving for home he’d slip the Chairman’s notebook, the bible for organising parties, under Jenson’s doors. However tonight there was one last piece of fun to have as Chairman’s Privilege. Seb still had that aching, hard cock, and Michael still had time to teach him some manners. And for Michael the best way to teach someone some manners was to fuck them into the mattress until please was the only word they could remember.


End file.
